


The new team

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: The original International Rescue team are getting older and have been training their replacements, although a training exercise gone wrong risks everything they have been working and training for. Thunderbirds/Korra crossoverSpecial fanfic to commemorate the inaugural International Thunderbirds day (30/09/17)





	1. Final test

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a special story to commemorate the first ever International Thunderbirds Day.

It had been a long and hard few weeks for the occupants of Thunderbird Three. The group were undergoing a series of final test missions to ensure they worked well as a team and were ready to take over as the new International Rescue team. Only two were the children of the original band of brothers, Mako and Bolin were the sons of John Tracy and Captain Ridley O’Bannon, the rest came from a wide range of backgrounds although all were related to someone from the original team. Asami was the daughter of Brains, whose real name was Hiram Sato and his partner Elizabeth Moffat. Korra was the daughter of two of the team’s most adaptable and inventive agents, Senna and Tonraq, she had been born and raised in the wilderness of the Arctic and therefore teamwork and leadership were two of her defining qualities along with strength and courage. Opal was the fifth and final member of the team who was the daughter of International Rescue's new London agent, Suyin Beifong and niece to their head of security, Lin. Several other people had taken up residence on Tracy Island but were not yet mission capable. The death of their London agent, Lady Penelope and former leader Scott Tracy on a previous mission made it apparent that they needed backup members. These additional people included Jinora, Ikki and Meelo as team members-in-training, Bataar, who was working alongside Asami as their new inventor and Kuvira, the no-nonsense officer in charge of covert operations.

Korra had been designated team captain and was responsible for the team's decisions, even though Alan and Gordon were there to supervise and judge their successes. Korra had immediately handed over the responsibility of flying Thunderbird Three to Mako once they had received their mission brief from the head of the original team, Virgil. Gordon and Alan, who had set themselves up in the cargo bay unanimously agreed that it was a good call because Korra was using her team’s strengths and accepting that some people were better at certain tasks than others, something the younger Korra wouldn't have ever done. Their mission brief was simple: go to Europa and recover what was left of the Pendergast's rover that was lost during their intrepid, if dangerous mission to see if there was life on another planet. Kuvira had reminded Korra that there was little danger from criminals but Korra had insisted on bringing her along regardless of the fact that the sea made her queasy and since they were approaching Europa, it was too late for them to turn back.  
“Mako” Korra barked, “you will remain here and ensure that you keep Three from being damaged by ice geysers, I'll take Opal, Kuvira and Asami with me on Four to retrieve the rover, Bolin, you'll stand by on the crane, Opal, you’re on exo duty, you'll go over to the rover and 'rescue’ the three people trapped inside it, then you will return to Four, we can then grab the rover with Four's arms and high tail it out of there” Even though the rover had remained empty since the original rescue of the Pendergast's, Alan, Gordon and Virgil had agreed that simulating an actual rescue was the best thing they could do to test the team  
“Yes, Korra!” they all nodded and ran off to their various tasks  
“Korra...” Kuvira looked slightly green, “sorry to be a pain but the sea makes me queasy”  
“Kuvira, you joined the team knowing full well what we do, and I figured a training exercise where there isn't actually any rescuing to be done would be a good place to start you off on finding your sea legs”  
“I understand, Korra” Kuvira nodded  
“Get into Four then” Korra commanded  
“Yes, Korra”  
They all crammed themselves into Thunderbird Four and Korra gave the command for Bolin to lower them to the icy surface of Europa. “Thunderbirds are go!!” Korra barked enthusiastically and hit the button to heat up the heat bank, as before, Thunderbird Four made quick work of the ice. A few hours later they burst through into the currents of the subterranean sea. Asami immediately activated the sensor array she had designed herself and located the only metallic object a few hundred miles down and a few hundred miles away. “Got it!” Asami called. “Turn three hundred and fifteen degrees starboard and head down that tunnel, that should get us within a few miles of the rover”  
“Right, once we leave this tunnel, Opal, you'll go and get ready to perform our rescue, I'll have to keep this ship steady so do it quick, right?”  
“Yes, Korra”

They emerged from the tunnel and turned to face the battered but intact rover, Korra immediately pressed a button. “Docking tube released!”  
“I'm going for my docking attempt” Opal stated calmly, as soon as she left the submarine she was fighting the currents, eventually she connected the tube and it inflated. Kuvira checked the seal and unlocked the rover’s airlock. “I'm back inside, Korra” Opal smiled, enthralled at her success  
“Alright, Kuv, those people out yet?”  
“Yup. Fifty-three seconds have passed”  
“Good, get back in here, Kuvira”  
“Coming” Kuvira quickly hoisted herself back into the submarine and sealed the airlock. “Release the tube and retract”  
“On it” Korra released the docking tube and retracted it, she moved the craft into position before she locked the claws on to it.  
Asami breathed a sigh of relief when the claws locked on to the rover, “let's go home”  
“Yes, let's” Korra spun the submarine around and headed back the way they came  
“Easy...” Asami muttered, “easy”  
Out of the corner of their eyes they caught sight of something glowing, they turned and tried to pull the submarine up and over the object but the adjustment caused the submarine to fight against the currents and they ploughed straight through the centre of it. “Crap!” Korra exclaimed. “Alert Alan and Gordon that we've had a little mishap down here”  
“Yup alright, Korra” Kuvira muttered. “Four to Three, come in Three”  
“This is Three, Mako speaking”  
“Put Alan and Gordon on the line please”  
“Alan here, Korra, what's wrong?”  
“We hit this creature”  
“Is it alright?”  
“Yes, it seems to be fine, it just floated away faster than it had been before”  
“Return to Thunderbird Three, immediately”  
“Understood”  
Korra released the clamps on the rover, gunned the engines and shot them towards the ice above them, she heated the drill and punched a hole in the ice

“We have to seal the cargo bay” Alan declared  
“Yes, Alan” Gordon and Alan rushed to the bridge and quickly took control, “sorry, Mako they had an incident”  
“Are they alright?!” Mako gasped before he ran off towards the cargo hold  
“No, Mako!” Alan yelled he took a deep breath, “seal the cargo bay” he ordered with a heavy heart  
“What with Mako and Bolin inside?”  
“We have no choice”  
They watched for a few tense moments while the emergency bulkheads closed, and to their surprise, Mako threw Bolin out of the hold, followed closely by himself. “They're safe” Gordon whispered  
Bolin and Mako stood at the auxiliary controls outside the cargo bay, “gonna have to remotely control the crane” Bolin muttered  
“You up for this, bro?”  
“Sure”  
“I think it’d be better if I did it” Alan muttered  
“Whatever you say” Bolin nodded and moved aside while Alan took the controls, he moved the crane into position before he lowered it down on to Thunderbird Four, which had dumped the heat bank nose cone as soon as it surfaced as a result of the incident. Alan lowered the crane and it clunked into position. “Done”  
“Get us out of here” Korra groaned  
“Right, I’ll lift them up and you activate the sterilisation systems” Alan instructed Gordon  
Alan lifted them and returned the craft to the cargo bay, sealed the main doors before Gordon activated all the sterilisation systems. The smaller Thunderbird was exposed to high concentrations of alpha radiation before the cargo bay was superheated and then momentarily exposed to the vacuum outside to suck out all contaminants. “Decontamination complete”  
“Alan to Korra, decontamination is complete, may I suggest you and your crew spend a few hours in the decontamination chamber?”  
“Will do Alan” she directed her crew into the adjacent decontamination chamber and they walked inside begrudgingly.

“Mako, Bolin, go and inspect the Thunderbird” a few hours had passed and they had left the Thunderbird exposed to more radiation to ensure it was clean  
“Sure thing” Mako’s disembodied voice echoed in the control room, his holographic avatar reflecting his movements. They walked through the airlock and into the cargo bay where they noticed scrapes and scratches all over the smaller craft, no doubt from impacts with tiny shards of ice but then, after clambering inside, they noticed something more concerning.  
“There's a crack!!” Bolin shouted, “where?!” Mako questioned. Bolin pointed to it and Mako looked horrified. “Mako to Alan and Thunderbird Five, we have a situation!”  
“What's the problem, Thunderbird Three?” John appeared on the screen, Korra and the others had all huddled around the holographic display in the cockpit, their decontamination session had left them all hungry and bothered after having to rub jelly-like compounds Brains had created for situations like that  
“In lifting Thunderbird Four, somehow the crane caused some damage to the hull, there's a crack”  
“Putting you through to Tracy island”  
“Alan! You alright?”  
“The crane damaged Thunderbird Four and we've got a potential case of contamination on our hands”  
“Right, Alan, breathe in” he did so, “and out” he did so. “Now, I want you to set the autopilot for Thunderbird Five, the decontamination chamber there will be more thorough than the one on Thunderbird Three. Hook everyone into the vitals monitoring system before you do anything else after setting the autopilot”  
“Will do” Gordon got Korra and the others lying down in the cockpit while Alan entered the autopilot commands  
“My hand feels itchy” Korra slurred, she reached up and scratched her hand before Gordon tied her hands by her sides  
“Can't risk you breaking the skin on your hand and exposing yourself to even more of this toxin, whatever it is” Gordon explained  
“You're such a funny octopus, Alan” Korra slurred  
“She's deteriorating, fast!” Alan gasped. He hooked her into the vitals machine and moved on to the others, all of whom had started showing similar symptoms although none were as bad as Korra’s, "whatever it is, Korra must've born the brunt of it" Alan mused before he turned and ran back to the cockpit  
“I can't think straight” Gordon muttered, he had plugged himself into the vital monitoring machine and had sat back. Alan pressed the button that would start the autopilot program as well as the quarantine alarm before he hurriedly plugged himself in to the monitoring system too, he stuck the EEG pads on his forehead and the back of his head and the ECG pads on his chest, stomach legs and ankles, he finally slipped the blood pressure monitor on to his arm and the oximeter on to his finger before he began to feel the beginnings of delirium sneak up on him as well. Everyone else was already far gone and he felt a momentary surge of fear at being the last one left

Thunderbird Three shot back towards Earth, all thrusters on full power as well as the ion engine running on overdrive. It had taken them a week to get there but with all the engines in overdrive, they made it back to Earth in just over a day. The thrusters were burnt out and the ion engines badly damaged but they had managed to get back to Thunderbird Five. The craft docked itself with assistance from EOS and John where necessary. EOS then oversaw the movement of the unconscious crew members to the decontamination chamber while John watched worriedly from the control room. “John. John.” EOS' voice echoed over a somewhat large void between John and reality  
“What, EOS?”  
“John, Alan and Gordon are in comas but the rest are only unconscious”  
“Oh no...” John covered his face with his hands and cried before he relayed the message to Tracy Island  
“Say it again, John” Virgil's voice shook a little  
“Korra, Asami, Kuvira, Opal, Mako and Bolin are unconscious but stable. Alan and Gordon, on the other hand, are not expected to recover. The scanners cannot locate any trace of what had infected them, whatever it was doesn't seem to have affected any changes upon the others. Bloods, heart rate, blood pressure and scans are all stable and normal, except in Alan and Gordon, there appears to be damage”  
“On what basis are you making this prognosis?” Hiram Sato's voice echoed around the small control room  
“I'm sorry Brains, you should probably have come up before they got back” he sighed, “see these scans? The areas in red have detected problems”  
Hiram looked at it for a few seconds before he sighed, “massive haemorrhaging in the brain, cause unknown”

“W... Where am I?”  
“Asami!”  
“Asami can you hear us?” Brains' voice was more stable, more controlled, but that was only due to his intellect  
“D... Dad?” Asami stuttered  
“Yes, I'm here”  
“W... Where am I?”  
“Thunderbird Five, sweetie”  
“Oh yes... So I am” she looked around, her hologram reflecting her movements before she spotted something and went wide-eyed, “Korra!!” she exclaimed and ran over to her. “Korra! Please wake up!”  
A few seconds later there was a groan, “What, no kiss of life for me?”  
“Opal!” Asami smiled  
“Hey, Asami. Seems we made it, although not sure how” Opal replied groggily  
“Ugh... What happened?” another voice asked, nearly as groggily as Opal's  
“Kuv!”  
“Asami... What happened?” Kuvira sat up quickly but swayed a little  
“No idea, but maybe dad will be able to fill in the details?”  
“Sure thing, Asami”  
“Where's Hiram?” a male voice asked, “Hiram, you owe me a rematch at chess”  
“Now might not be the right time, Bolin”  
“Bo?” Another male voice asked  
“Hey, Mako” Bolin's voice replied  
“Where's Korra?” Mako's voice asked cautiously  
“She's here...” Asami whispered, worried for her friend  
“Yeah Asami kissed her” Opal whispered slyly and Asami went bright red  
“About damn time” was all Mako replied  
“She's still unconscious!” Asami whispered, still blushing bright red  
“And I'm afraid that’s not the only bad news... Gordon and Alan were struck by this odd disease and they haven't been able to make a full recovery as of yet” John interrupted their reunion painfully aware that the jubilation at getting home alive was about to be shattered  
“Will they make it?”  
“It doesn’t look hopeful, Asami” Hiram replied hollowly, he had known the boys for most of their lives and after the loss of Scott, he didn't want any more lives to end prematurely  
Asami looked down sadly and had a tear running down her cheek. “You four, however, are clean, you can come out of decon now” John added  
“I’d like to stay with Korra” Asami muttered  
“Where's Alan and Gordon?” Kuvira asked, “I’d like to visit them”  
“They're in intensive care, Kuvira”  
“No...”  
“They're not expected to make it...”  
“No...!” Kuvira closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her face  
Several seconds later there was a rapid beeping before a shrill high pitched monotone noise echoed throughout the space station. “Let me get to them!” Kuvira yelled over the noise  
“I'm afraid there's little point, Kuvira” Hiram replied, his voice shook a little  
“I can save them!”  
“No, you can't. They both had massive haemorrhaging in their brains, it’s a surprise they lasted as long as they did”  
“Shit... John, I'm so sorry” Kuvira leant back against the wall  
“I'm going to unlock the inner decon airlock, unless you’d rather stay in there for the rest of your days?”  
“Alright, we ought to go down to Tracy Island, the family would probably prefer if they heard what happened in person” Opal sighed, her cheeks wet  
“Someone ought to stay with Korra” Kuvira added  
“I will” Asami nodded and looked to John who nodded at her  
“I'll leave the inner airlock unlocked, EOS, you think you can handle things here for now?”  
“Don't sweat it, John. Go and be with your family”  
“Thanks, EOS”

John opened the airlock and everyone except Asami left. Two hermetically sealed coffins contained Alan and Gordon's bodies. The group squashed themselves into the cockpit of Thunderbird Three, avoiding the cargo bay and Thunderbird Four on the recommendation of Brains. Thunderbird Three descended towards Tracy Island. “Please wake up soon, Korra” Asami whispered while she rested her head on Korra's chest and cried silently  
“John... What are you doing down here?” Virgil was incredibly surprised, they still rarely saw their brother  
“I'm sorry, Virgil” Opal stepped into the room and Virgil saw the two coffins  
“No...”  
“I'm so sorry, Virgil!” Kuvira whispered  
“Virgil Tracy to everyone on Tracy Island, please come to the lounge, immediately”  
Soon enough all the surviving members of the original team were assembled, Virgil, John, Kayo, Brains and his wife Elizabeth Moffat, Suyin Beifong and Parker, the latter of whom had worked for Suyin since Lady Penelope's death, the duo had rushed to Tracy island the moment they had heard the news. Lin Beifong, Grandma Tracy and MAX also joined the group as well as all the new team save Asami and Korra. “I... Don't know how to tell you this... But Alan and Gordon... Didn't make it”  
“No...” those in the group who didn't know collectively sighed before they all began to cry, letting out their grief as one. Asami watched on in silence from Thunderbird Five, wishing Korra would wake up quickly


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra awakens and learns more about what happened to her and the others

Korra woke with a groan, she looked around blearily before she saw Asami. “You're safe” Korra sighed. “What happened?”  
“We were contaminated by that creature thing”  
“We returned to Five?”  
“Yup”  
“How long was I out?”  
“Over a day”  
Korra stood and caught sight of her reflection in one of the many glass observation panels, “ugh. I look a mess... wait, did someone kiss me?”  
Asami looked away, “what do you mean, Korra?”  
“Looks like I've got lipstick on my face” she moved closer, “yup, definitely lipstick, looks surprisingly similar to your favourite one, Asami” Asami blushed even brighter red before she turned away trying to suppress a giggle. Korra looked down and saw a strange mark on her hand. “Asami, what's this?  
“I don't know, Korra, I tried to wipe it off but it's burned into your hand”  
“Crap. Another scar to add to my collection” Korra grunted in annoyance. “Anyway enough about me, how are you feeling?”  
“Kinda... Disconnected... Distant... As if a part of me is missing” Asami replied  
“I know how you feel...” Korra wiped her lips with the back of her hand and moved towards the space elevator, “c'mon Asami, everyone's probably waiting for us... Boy, I hope Mako has cooked up his lovely noodles”  
“I'm not sure, Korra” Asami spluttered hesitantly  
“Well, you getting in or not?”  
Asami nodded and squeezed herself into the capsule, “let's go home” she whispered

“Korra's back!” Bolin grinned  
“Korra!” Jinora, Ikki and Meelo gasped and ran forward to embrace her  
“Asami!” Mako and Opal ran to her side, “is she alright?”  
“Yup, I think so” Asami replied calmly, for some reason being on Thunderbird Five made her feel uneasy but now she was back in the island she felt complete  
“After what happened we were all worried about you, Korra” Virgil stepped over and hugged her tightly  
“What...?” Korra asked  
“Didn't you tell her?” Virgil looked at Asami seriously  
“No”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Korra, Alan and Gordon... They didn't make it...”  
“No... Ffffff....” Korra turned and ran out of the room  
“Let her go, Asami” Virgil called to Asami  
“But...”  
“Trust me”  
“Fine”

“I'm worried about Korra... She's been gone for nearly eight hours” Opal whispered  
“Me too, Opal”  
“She just needs space” Virgil advised  
“Screw you and your space Virgil” Asami snapped, “you don't know Korra as well as I do. She probably thinks she's failed or something!”  
“Actually Alan and Gordon gave her a hundred per cent” Brains explained  
“Not helping”  
“S...Sorry”  
Asami and Opal ran out of the room. “Where do you think she went?” Opal poked Asami's shoulder  
“Uh... There’s no snow or ice but there is water”  
“A lot of it if you mean the coast”  
“I do” Asami nodded, “Asami to Kuvira”  
“Kuvira here”  
“Would you mind launching Shadow and searching the island’s coastline for Korra?”  
“Consider it done, Asami. Thunderbirds are go!”  
“We've got Kuvira in the sky, shouldn't take her long to find Korra”  
“What about the caves?”  
“None of the security systems have been triggered, most of the caves have alarm laser nets over them”  
“No sign of her, girls” Kuvira appeared on their monitors and shook her head  
“Oh no...” Asami teared up so Opal helped her sit down before she triggered her own comms device  
“Opal to EOS”  
“Go ahead, Opal”  
“Scan the area around Tracy Island for biosigns”  
“Scanning...” a tense few seconds passed, “biosigns detected”  
“Where?!”  
“Mateo Island”  
“How the... How are we gonna get over there?!” Asami screamed  
“Hop on” Kuvira’s holographic face appeared again, both Asami and Opal grabbed hold of Thunderbird Shadow’s legs with their arms and legs and held on tight while Kuvira flew the craft over to Mateo Island

Asami and Opal let go of the legs and rolled to lessen the impact, the last time they had been on this island was in their early training where they had to survive for two weeks. “Ouch” Opal groaned  
“Now that one hurt. The things I do for you, Korra”  
“She's about a hundred metres away on the beach”  
“She... Swam here?”  
“Seems so, Asami, now, go get your girl”  
“Will do, Kuvira”  
“Good luck” Kuvira's face disappeared and they moved forward towards where Kuvira said Korra would be. Sure enough, they heard the crackling of a fire and saw its warm glow. Opal knelt down and nodded at Asami  
“Korra...” Asami sighed when she was close enough to her  
“Asami...”  
“Korra, you're soaked and freezing”  
“I don't care”  
“Korra... Come on Korra, get out of those wet clothes”  
“Do you have anything I could wear instead? No” Korra crossed her arms, “leave me be, Asami. I just learnt that I killed two of my family”  
“Nonsense, Korra!” Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders  
“Oh really, Asami, then why are they in coffins”  
Asami gently hugged Korra, “because they got contaminated” Korra sighed, “because we all got contaminated”  
“Exactly”  
“Yes, but that wasn't your fault, Korra”  
“I was stupid. I was going too fast”  
“No, you weren't” Asami pulled her top off and pulled it down over Korra. “I know this won't help the guilt you're feeling, but Alan and Gordon unanimously agreed that you did everything perfectly”  
“Then why did they die”  
“Things like this happen”  
“I still failed”  
“No, you didn't, Korra” Opal's voice echoed. “I was there, Korra. I saw everything you did and before I passed into oblivion on Three I heard Alan and Gordon recording a report to Virgil and the others. You and Asami had already passed out whatever it was impacted you the most seriously, except Alan and Gordon of course”  
“So I carried the contaminant aboard?”  
“Ugh! Korra! That wasn't what I meant!” Opal exclaimed  
“Ready?” Asami whispered to Opal who nodded and grabbed Korra's legs  
“Hey!!”  
“You're coming back with us before you catch your death out here” Asami declared, she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and between them they carried Korra to one of the access doors. Asami slammed her hand against the biometric scanner which read her fingerprints and opened the door  
“Get off me!” Korra attempted to wriggle free but another pair of arms wrapped around her legs. “Kuvira!”  
“Asami's right, Korra” between the three of them they managed to carry Korra back to the access elevator and force her to sit in the seat until the safety belts click into position  
“Agh get stuffed, Kuvira” Korra spat, still trying to wriggle free  
“Asami, Mako and Bolin are waiting on the other end of this for you and Korra”  
“Right”

Korra and Asami soon arrived back in Tracy Island's control room which, fortunately, had been cleared by Grandma Tracy. Mako and Bolin were leaning against the far wall and they moved forward to restrain Korra again. “Kuvira warned us you're feeling fighty today, Korra,” Mako said sadly, upset to see his ex like that  
“No fight” Korra groaned, her fight all used up on trying to break free from Asami, Opal and Kuvira  
“Alright, Korra”  
“Just... Take me outside, to the pool”  
“Alright” Mako and Bolin stood either side of Korra and walked her to the pool where Grandma Tracy was waiting for her. She stared at Mako and Bolin who withdrew quickly, she then turned to Korra and smiled at her  
“I knew you couldn't resist getting back in the water” she spoke quietly and respectfully. “And I know you'll probably blame yourself for my grandsons’ deaths for a long time, but it's not your fault, Korra.” Grandma Tracy indicated some clothes by the edge of the pool, “they're there for you when you're done in the pool, Korra” she smiled at the younger girl and withdrew a bit. “You're up, Asami”  
“Thank you” she moved forward and embraced Korra as the tears started to fall  
“I failed and they're DEAD” Korra cried before she raised her arms and brought them crashing down on the top of the water. “They're DEAD AND I CAUSED IT” she brought her hand down forcefully on the water again only to gasp when the water reacted differently to her. Instead of making a small splash and soaking Korra's hair once again, the water rose up into a sizable wave which flowed down the length of the pool. Asami, who had been to the toilet returned and saw the wave heading towards Grandma Tracy who's mouth was hanging open and was otherwise frozen in place. Asami moved forward being guided by instinct more than anything else, she moved her arms apart while she flew through the air and the massive wave separated, passing harmlessly around her and Grandma Tracy.  
“What the?” Asami whispered, feeling the darkness creeping in. The last thing she and Korra felt before they fell unconscious again was a warm arm wrapped around their waists and the last thing they heard was Grandma Tracy’s voice. “You two need to go to sickbay” she explained then the darkness took them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are waterbenders...  
> Please leave reviews:)


	3. Thunderbirds are go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> International Rescue's new team get their first ever official emergency call and respond even though two of their number are grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay...

“What the fuck happened?” Korra's voice was unsure of itself, she had woken up in sickbay and had observed Asami and Kayo talking quietly for a few minutes before she decided to speak  
“I don't know, Korra” Kayo replied honestly. “Only Grandma Tracy was witness other than you and Korra” she paused. “Go over it again, Asami?”  
“Korra was pissed she'd failed to save Alan” Kayo bit back a sob, “and Gordon, she was having one of those Korra tantrums she occasionally has, punching, hitting, you know the sort of thing”  
“I do” Kayo absent-minded rubbed her shoulder that Korra had dislocated in one such tantrum at the beginning of her training  
“Well, she was bringing her fists down into the water, the first time just splashed her, the second however created a wall of water that was heading in Grandma Tracy's direction”  
“Yes, you jumped in the way, thrust your arms outwards and the wave broke, harmlessly passing either side of you and Grandma Tracy” Kayo stated, less a question more a statement of fact and Asami nodded, “then you both passed out?”  
“Uh huh”

Grandma Tracy walked in, “how are they?” she called to Kayo  
“Physically, they're fine. Mentally, they're fine. Nothing to account for what you said happened”  
“Well it did happen”  
“I believe you, Mrs Tracy”  
“I've told you before, call me Grandma, you're as much a part of the family as Virgil and the others”  
“Alright, Grandma”  
“There's an easy way to prove it” Korra grunted  
“Korra, that might not be a good idea” Asami warned  
“Will it prove it?” Korra growled, “prove that we're not insane?”  
“Yes” Asami replied somewhat eagerly  
“Then I'm willing to try” Korra stood and stretched her arms out in front of her. Kayo got a tub of water and placed it on the floor in front of Korra, she pushed her arms out forcefully but nothing happened. “Crap” she hissed before she forced her arms out again, this time though there was a sudden blast of air which knocked Kayo flying back towards the wall  
“Ugh!” Kayo felt the air forcibly leave her lungs when her body smashed into the wall  
“Oh, Kayo! I'm so sorry!” Korra jumped forward and stopped Kayo from dropping to her knees  
“I did not expect that to happen” Grandma Tracy muttered to herself  
“Neither did I” Korra admitted  
“There's definitely something wrong with you, Korra.” Kayo said reluctantly, “Asami we ought to keep you here too” Asami stuck her hand into the bucket and pulled it out coated in water  
“Stay still, Kayo” Asami explained, she put her hands on Kayo’s back and the water glowed blue before Kayo’s back and head became less sore  
Kayo backed away quickly, fear evident in her eyes. “What are you?” she muttered  
“I'm Asami”  
“You ought to be quarantined but I don't suppose there's any point, you've both been here long enough and there's no evidence of an infectious agent” Grandma Tracy paused, “but as of now you're both grounded”  
“Aww come ON!” Korra exclaimed angrily but Grandma Tracy just looked at her and she nodded meekly.  
“Korra, I’d imagine we can get you and Asami back on your feet quickly enough”  
“I feel fine though”  
“You just knocked me back with a gust of air, your new abilities seem to be too much of a wild card at the moment” Kayo explained  
“Fair point, Kayo”  
“Why don't you two go swimming?” Grandma Tracy suggested, “I'll make sure the pool is clear” she chuckled at Asami and Korra's incredulous expression, “just kidding, go be with the rest of the family”  
“Korra” Asami breathed once they were away from Grandma Tracy, Kayo and their stares, “I'm terrified”  
“I know, 'Sami, me too”  
“What's happened to us?”  
“I don't know... What's even more surprising is your dad being unable to come up with an explanation”  
“Tell me about it” Asami muttered, if anything, that just scared her more. Grandma Tracy had assured them they were in perfect health but had also mentioned that she would get in touch with Doctor Pringle and see if he'd be able to come over and see if he could shed some light on the strange occurrences that now seemed to be a routine part of their lives.

Korra led Asami by the hand, the near-death experience seemed to be the catalyst the younger woman needed to reach out and be more open with the other woman and they arrived at the pool in record time. “Mako” Korra nodded at him and he smiled back  
“Where have you two been?” Mako asked, “me and the others were getting worried”  
“Oh we had to go to sickbay thanks to me being unconscious for longer than everyone else” Korra lied through her teeth with apparent ease  
“Oh alright, I thought you'd both fallen ill again, well, I'll go tell the others that you're both fine”  
“You do that” I don't want you to know that we might not be just fine at the moment Korra thought and from Asami's expression, she was thinking the exact same thing  
“Shit...” Asami breathed and attempted to hold her tears back  
“Well since we're temporarily grounded why don't we go back to my room and catch up?”  
“Sounds like a nice idea” Asami smiled. They were on their way back to Korra’s room when Kayo and several others ran past.  
“C’mon you two there's been an earthquake in Chile!” Bolin exclaimed, “we need our leader!”  
“We can't” Asami whispered, “we need to rest”  
“Asami?” Kuvira looked confused  
“They need rest” Kayo spoke firmly from a little further up the corridor  
“Fine, Kayo” Kuvira backed away and ran to the control room where Grandma Tracy and Virgil had been discussing what to do while Korra and Asami were out of action

“Bolin, you'll pilot Thunderbird Two instead of Korra. Mako, you'll pilot Thunderbird One. Kuvira and Opal, you'll triple crew with Bolin” Virgil had taken command in Korra's absence  
“Yes, sir”  
“Right”  
“I understand”  
“But... We need Korra and Asami”  
“Korra and Asami are grounded” Grandma Tracy spoke firmly. “Kayo would you mind taking Shadow and seeing if you can pull some information from the top-secret government archive? Suyin and Parker will meet you there”  
“Understood”  
“Yes, Virgil” Kuvira looked around, waiting for Korra to yell 'Thunderbirds are go’ but of course she wasn't there  
“Thunderbirds are go?” Virgil questioned and everyone ran off to their various craft  
“We need Korra” Kuvira muttered quietly once they were aboard Thunderbird Two. Opal nodded sadly  
“Wonder what's up with those two?” Bolin hadn't been trying to listen in, but in the cockpit of Thunderbird Two there was very little privacy  
“I haven't a clue” Opal replied  
“Me neither” Kuvira sighed, “I hope they're alright”

Korra and Asami snuggled into each other in Korra's room, Korra had been upset at not being allowed to go on a real rescue with the others but Asami had quickly made her happier with a few kisses and soon they were snuggled quite comfortable in the bed they had just begun to share. “Korra...”  
“Yes, ‘Sami?”  
“I know this might seem a bit reckless of me because of what we both do, Korra, but...”  
“You know you can tell me anything”  
“Yes. I know” Asami blushed, “well... Uh... I... Uh...”  
“Slow down, Asami and start from the beginning”  
“I want you to know how much I care for you... Korra... I love you”  
“I love you too, 'Sami” Korra paused, “y... You love me?” she blushed and stuttered when Asami's words had sunk in  
“Yes,” Asami stated firmly  
“Well then... Now we are more exposed and vulnerable than we ever have been before... I love you too, Asami... But, you ought to know... Terrible things tend to happen to everyone I love, that's the main reason I forced myself to stop loving Mako, that and I had eyes for someone else”  
Asami kissed Korra on the nose but pulled back nervously, Korra quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Asami back. “I love you”  
“I love you too”

Bolin and the others had just arrived at the danger zone, Mako took charge in Korra's absence and began barking orders. “Bo, get the stabilisation PODS and ensure any building that's near collapse is stabilised for long enough for us to get the people out! Kuv, take control of Two and begin pulling the people out of the upper floors of the buildings! Opal, I need you to get the Mole PODS prepped and ready to dig so we can rescue anyone trapped underground. I'll be busy dealing with those fuel tanks over there, if they explode they'll cover the entire city in burning fuel, not to mention the structural damage that would result from any number of explosions”  
“And those tanks look worryingly like chemicals that won't react well to being covered in burning fuel” Brains added, indicating the tanks next to the fuel tanks with the holographic display. “What idiot puts things that'll react badly if they mix next to each other” Brains, back on Tracy Island, held his head in his hands at the stupidity so often shown by everyone else. "I am surrounded by idiots"  
“Right, that just became priority one” Mako moved in, he was preparing to grab the tanks with the electromagnets when he noticed a leak in the side of the tank. “Shit” he hissed. “We need more people!”  
One of International Rescue's agents ran out and used one of Brains' latest creations to seal the crack in the fuel tank. “Go right on ahead, Thunderbird Two” a familiar voice declared  
“Tonraq?” Mako muttered disbelievingly, “Mr Tonraq, sir, what are you doing in Chile?”  
“Ah Mako, wait, where's my daughter?”  
“Weren't you aware? A training exercise went badly wrong, she's been grounded” Mako explained with a heavy heart  
“Nobody told us” Tonraq sighed. Mako shot off into the distance with the canister of fuel, unaware that the damage had already been done, there was a slow fire in the canister and it was rapidly approaching danger levels

Back in the city, Bolin was trying to get people out of a building that was near collapse, the stabilising foam had done its work but the building was still dangerously near collapse, and what was worse there were people trapped in a basement under it. Bolin was no longer in Thunderbird Two, having had to leave to organise the evacuation and as a result Kuvira was off with Thunderbird Two getting people out of another high rise that was near collapse. “Shit” was all Bolin managed to say when the top portion of the building crumbled and began its fall to earth. Bolin, not one to be defeated easily ran forward and tackled the two remaining civilians to the ground. He was too late though, the building was coming down on top of him and the two others, a father and daughter. He thrust his arms out into the air above him and closed his eyes. “Why am I not dead?” he muttered ten seconds later when he opened his eyes, “why did I not hear a gigantic crash?”  
“Opal to Bolin! Opal up Bolin!”  
“Opal?”  
“That was incredible!! You stopped that building!”  
“i... I did?” Bolin slowly wiped his face of the excess dust and he saw clearly now, the building that had been falling toward him had been stopped in its tracks, it was floating a few inches away from his hand that was still in the air. “What the?!” he exclaimed and slowly stood, the building floated up and kept the same distance from his hand  
“Bo! Bo where are you?” a huge gust of wind cleared the immediate area of dust, Opal ran forward and wrapped her arms around Bolin

Opal and Bolin heard it at the same time, a massive explosion. “Mako!?” Bolin exclaimed, he chucked the chunk of the building he was holding into the air and it came down harmlessly on to the street. Bolin turned to see a massive fireball in the distance  
“Kuv to Mako, come in Mako”  
“Opal to Mako, can you hear me, Thunderbird One?”  
“Grandma Tracy to Thunderbirds Over and Two, do you copy?”  
“Mako to Bolin, are you alright bro?”  
“Mako! Yes, I'm fine but... How did you survive the explosion?”  
“I don’t know, how did you survive that building?”  
“I don't know”  
“He stopped it dead, Mako” Opal exclaimed  
“Really?”  
“With his bare hands,” Opal added

“Hey you lot” Kuvira's head appeared, projected by the holographic projector in Bolin's wrist-mounted communications device and she seemed to be struggling with something. “Once you're done with your little congratulatory session could I have a little help?” Kuvira had been letting people get out of Thunderbird Two at a safe distance when she had seen a bridge begin to collapse, there had been a lot of screaming of terrified civilians so Kuvira acted on instinct, she had pushed her arms out in desperation in a similar way to Bolin and the metal bridge just... Stopped.  
“On it” Mako flew past Bolin and Opal, slaved Thunderbird Two to his controls and quickly tied up the bridge with both Thunderbird's cables.  
“Thanks, Mako” Kuvira gasped while the people scrambled to safety, Mako then let the bridge go and it crashed into the ground harmlessly

Shortly after that, the group of people who had miraculously saved the day were gathered outside Thunderbird Two with Tonraq outside what remained of the city. “I cleared the air of dust with a simple flick of my wrist” Opal explained, Grandma Tracy and Virgil listened carefully, their heads being projected from a larger array built into the underside of Thunderbird Two's cockpit  
“I stopped that bloody great building from crushing me, two people with me and all those people in that basement” Bolin declared somewhat proudly, "with my bare hands!!"  
“I redirected enough of the fireball from the explosion for Thunderbird One to survive” Mako muttered, taken aback  
“I stopped that bridge” Kuvira sighed  
“Well, this all seems impossible, had I not seen it with my own eyes I would've been very disbelieving” Tonraq added  
“That's not all,” Grandma Tracy finally spoke up after listening to them all, “Korra and Asami manipulated water” Opal gasped, “and Korra also manipulated the air”  
“No way...” Mako muttered  
“Return to Tracy Island” Virgil declared  
“Right, Virgil.” Mako turned to his colleagues, “you heard the man, move!”

“Korra...? Asami...?” Kayo's voice was cautious and gentle  
“Mmphh” a voice grunted from the bed a small distance away  
“Korra?” the figure shook her head slowly, “Asami?” the figure nodded slowly and put her fingers to her lips, indicating Korra who was still fast asleep  
“How long have you been sleeping in Korra's bed, Asami?”  
“Uh...”  
Kayo’s eyes twinkled, “I'm happy for you two”  
“This was the first time” Asami muttered through her blush  
“You two... Anyway I came to tell you that the others had a successful, if admittedly weird rescue”  
“Weird how?” Asami had a feeling she already knew  
“They performed incredible feats with their bare hands!”  
“What?!” Asami yelped  
“Ugg!” Korra’s sleepy voice came from under the covers, displeased with Asami's yell  
“Mako saved Thunderbird One and himself from a fireball, Bolin saved himself and twenty other people from a collapsing building, Kuvira saved about fifty people on a bridge...”  
“So it's not just us?”  
“No”  
“Then... What are you going to do? You can't ground the entire team”  
“I'm sure Grandma Tracy, Virgil and Brains will come up with a solution”

“I'm calling it _bending_ ” Brains announced. “This is incredible! I have been studying your physiology a little more, with help from Doctor Pringle and we've noticed a few minute changes that certainly weren't there when you were scanned on Thunderbird Five. Korra, whatever it is you've had the most exposure” Korra wearily stood and showed all the assembled people her hand, “I figure that's where the contaminant entered. It could've been one of those creatures you encountered or maybe the water they swam through... whichever it was, you're stuck with this branding on your hand, I tried everything I could to remove it but it won't budge.” Brains paused for a moment, “I noticed that Korra has the most extensive changes, it looks as if she's got a combination of the others. By that I mean a c...combination of Asami's waterbending, Mako's firebending, Opal's airbending and Kuvira and Bolin's earthbending, Kuvira has also picked up another skill, metalbending” he smiled at Korra. “As I see it, you've been given a great gift” all the eyes on Brains widened  
“Feels like I've been cursed actually” Korra groaned  
“Korra, don't be like that, neither I or my brother would be alive now if we hadn’t discovered our abilities...” Mako called, he ran over to Korra and gave her a massive hug  
“Perhaps now we will be able to rescue even more people?” Virgil mused  
“Virgil?” Grandma Tracy sat next to him  
“We may have lost two more members of our family, BUT, dad didn't give up when we lost mom, nor did we give up when we lost dad. International Rescue’s purpose remains the same as the day of its inception: to save lives. I believe we have even greater potential now than we did before... Korra, I'm appointing you Team Leader”  
“Huh?”  
“For your outstanding record through training and your perfect score on your final test” Virgil declared  
Asami and the others beamed at Korra, who was fighting her emotions. “T... Thank you”  
“Korra, you'll have discretion on rescues to make decisions without calling home, however, I would like you to take my next proposal under advisement”  
“Sure thing, Virg”  
“Let Jinora, Kai and Ikki do the flying, you and your team should take advantage of your new powers and be more actively involved”  
Jinora’s mouth fell open, as did Ikki’s and Kai’s, “I'm... I'm not sure we're ready” Jinora voiced their mutual concern  
“Then we'll make it so you are ready. I'll ensure you’re all up to speed with actually piloting Thunderbird One, Two and Four” Virgil declared, his voice tinted with the pride he felt  
“And I'll take you through operating Thunderbird Three” John added  
“Meanwhile, me and Kayo will take this lot to the training grounds on Mateo Island and help them master their new set of skills” Tonraq added  
“I'll also prepare crash courses on all the latest technology i... In the Thunderbirds” Brains declared  
“I'll keep an eye on the rest of the world” Suyin smiled serenely and sat at Jeff Tracy’s desk as if she belonged there  
“I'll bring you some tea, M'Lady” Parker stated and Suyin nodded her head gratefully  
“And I'll sift through all this crap you two and Kayo brought back from the archive” Grandma Tracy muttered  
Korra had been about to speak when she was interrupted, “Hey, what about me?!” Meelo's indignant voice echoed around the room, promptly punctuated by a fart  
“One, Meelo, you're sixteen now so cut out the farts” Kayo began  
“And two,” John continued, “I'll let EOS take you through operating Thunderbird Five”

“Thunderbirds are GO!” Korra yelled as if she hadn't been interrupted and they all went about their assigned duties. Parker swiftly brought Suyin some tea while she monitored the world for emergencies with EOS' help, Brains returned to his lab to prepare the necessary specifications to be able to show the newbies about his latest inventions, Grandma Tracy sat down with a cup of tea that Parker had poured for her and began to read some of the documents that had been taken with Senna's help, the latter having arrived on the island after receiving word from her husband that he'd be staying on the island for a while because of Korra's weird new abilities. Jinora had been assigned Thunderbird One, Kai had been assigned Thunderbird Two and Ikki had been assigned Thunderbird Three, all three had already completed their training to operate the craft but were still under the guidance of Virgil. Virgil told Kai his first job was to fly Thunderbird Two over to Mateo Island and drop off Tonraq, Kayo, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal and Kuvira, a job he did with ease. Meelo had eagerly run to the space elevator and jumped in, EOS immediately began to bring him up to speed on operating Thunderbird Five.


	4. Boot camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the new team have to learn how to adapt to their new abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, a combination of writer's block and a busy life kills timely updates:(

Korra stood next to the water on one of Mateo Island’s beaches and was trying to force the water in front of her to move. She was sweating heavily under the noonday sun, as was Asami. She was more than slightly distracted by the green-eyed woman who stood a few feet away from her, trying out different movements to try and get the water to respond. Korra's movements were somewhat forceful while Asami's were more flowing, stemming from her training in multiple martial arts. Korra watched in frustration at Mako, Bolin and Kuvira who were already getting earth and fire to respond to their will. Mako was drawing fire from a nearby barbecue they had set up, the old-fashioned coals popping on occasion. Bolin and Kuvira were lobbing rocks at one another before catching them and throwing them back without touching them. “Why can't I do it!!” Korra yelled in frustration, she threw her arms out in front of her and her hands felt warm, a jet of fire shot out of them less than a second later and boiled some seawater. Brains had told her that she had the potential to manipulate more elements than the two she had already shown but she found that being told she could do it was very different to actually experiencing herself doing it. Asami meanwhile had finally been able to manipulate the water before her, she raised a wall of water a little beyond the leading edge of Korra’s jet of fire and extinguished it  
“Not sure what use fire would be to a team of rescuers, Korra” Asami commented  
“Mako found it quite helpful”  
“True”  
“How did you do that?” Korra asked  
“I felt the push and the pull of the waves, guess that'd be the moon, I really ought to give her a name for helping me, but I digress. Anyway, I felt the push and pull off the moon, she is gentle, she is flowing. Your Tai Chi training, use that”  
“Alright” Korra muttered sceptically, “I'll try it” she focused all her attention on the water and slowly began to feel the push and pull. She timed it against her heartbeat then raised her arms slowly. The ocean responded, it rose up in a wave which held its form  
“Incredible” Asami whispered. Korra turned and beamed at her new teacher, she then pulled the water towards her while releasing the wave in a non-destructive way. The water flew to her hands, she smiled, flexing her now water covered hands, then flicked her finger which launched an ice blade into a tree trunk over a hundred feet away  
“I could get used to this” Korra whispered, she then stuck her hands out in front of her and twirled, Asami felt the air move and heard the gushes of moving air.  
“Hey!” Kuvira yelled, dangling from a tree  
“Sorry, Kuvira!” Korra called back, she watched in amazement when Kuvira wriggled her foot out of the knot it had got stuck in and fell into the ground that flexed at her touch. “Wow”  
“Anyway... Back to work!” Tonraq ordered, the group then went back to what they were doing. Mako was beginning to create his own fire, Bolin had accidentally lobbed a ball of lava at Kuvira who had been forced to leap out of the way of the incoming lump of molten rock, she had retaliated by manipulating the metal on Bolin’s clothes, flipping him over and on to his back, and Opal was creating larger and larger gusts of air. Korra was still working on her waterbending but was occasionally using one of the others accidentally and Asami was masterfully manipulating the water like she had been doing it for years  
“You don't need to master it in one day, I reckon that’d be impossible anyway but you ought to have at least a basic understanding of how this shit works” Kayo instructed  
“Sod off Kayo” Korra groaned, she was having difficulty with air again, except from those two accidental blasts of air she hadn't been able to make a single one since. She had gained an extraordinary amount of control over water as well as a greatly improved control over the earth and fire by the time the day was over, but still she remained unable to airbend

*****

“This is harder than I remember...” Meelo rolled around in Thunderbird Five’s zero-gravity environment while being watched by EOS, who was more than slightly amused by his failing efforts to get used to floating  
“Shall I activate the gravity ring?” EOS asked innocently  
“You can do that?”  
“Yep”  
“Then do it you damn evil computer virus!”  
“Or I could just open the airlock”  
“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”  
“I'm having too much fun watching you flail around over there”  
“Gee thanks, now how about that gravity ring?”  
“Sure” EOS activated it and giggled when Meelo ended up face down against the floor of the ring. “Oops”  
“Now... Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island, how’s it going?”  
“It's going fine, dear” Suyin's face appeared on the holographic display. “But that's a mighty bruise you've got on your face”  
“Oh, crap... Someone here slammed my face into the floor when they activated the gravity ring”  
“You told me to” if EOS could pout then that's what she would be doing  
“Cut it out kids you're up there to work” Grandma Tracy had joined Suyin  
“Right” Meelo started fiddling with the controls while EOS talked him through the various functions that he'd need

“Are they doing alright?” Grandma Tracy asked Suyin  
“They’re fine. EOS is just tormenting Meelo”  
“That means she likes him” Grandma Tracy smiled at the memory of the first time John and EOS had got on. “What about the others?”  
“Suyin to Thunderbird One, how's it going over there?”  
“Yanno, great, just great...” Jinora looked pale, Suyin noticed she wasn't actually in Thunderbird One  
“Jin?”  
“Virgil was just showing me what One is capable of... My lunch wanted out” Jinora explained  
“Ah, right, you need to get over this queasiness if you want to sit in that seat”  
“I know, Su”  
“Time to get back in” Virgil's voice could be heard over the comms system  
“Right. Virgil, next time warn me if you're gonna take me on one of those bloody backflip things”  
“F.A.B”

“I'd better get back to those records” Grandma Tracy grimaced and walked off back to the mess of papers she, Senna and Parker were scouring through  
“Tracy Island to Thunderbird Two”  
“Kai here”  
“Kai, how's it going?”  
“Virgil has just taken me through how to construct a POD and I'm just piloting a MOLE POD for a little while to learn how it behaves. Then I'll be working with each of the other PODS and finally the RAD before I return to Tracy Island and collect Thunderbird Four”  
“Sounds like you're having more fun than Jinora”  
“What do you mean?” Kai replied quickly with a nervous blush  
“Virgil took over Thunderbird One remotely and made her throw up, that's all” Suyin explained  
“Is she otay?”  
“I'm fine, Kai, quit your worrying”  
“Alright, Jin” Kai rolled his eyes,  
“How are you getting on?” Jinora asked  
“just fine. How's Ikki?”  
“Dunno, Su you gonna check on her next?”  
“Of course”

“Damn!”  
“Easy, Ikki, it's quite an adrenaline rush the first time you engage that ion engine” John's voice was calm and collected but he had his head fixed forward, looking out of the craft. He was unwilling or unable to look towards the back of the craft which had been completely reconstructed by Brains to eliminate all contaminants after the fateful last mission  
“You alright, John?” Ikki's mouth had slowed down for once and there was genuine concern in her eyes”  
“Yeah, I'm fine”  
“Tracy Island to Thunderbird Three”  
“Goahead, Tracyisland!” Ikki’s million word a minute habit was back  
“Ikki...” Grandma Tracy had joined Senna again, mainly to see how her grandson was doing, not that she was going to tell Ikki that  
“Yes?”  
“Slow down”  
“Sorry” she took a deep breath and tried again, “go ahead, Tracy Island”  
“That's better, Ikki”  
“What's the situation up there?”  
“No real situation but we were thinking about going to visit Captain Lee Taylor on Mars”  
“It'll give Ikki the chance to take off, fly and land this thing”  
“Alright, John”  
“How are the others doing?”  
“I was going to check in on them after I checked in on you and Ikki”  
“Ikki, Senna, would you mind giving me a few minutes with John?”  
“Sure” Senna hurried off  
“Yes, of course,” Ikki floated towards the back of the cockpit and tuned out what was going on around her with her music  
“Grandma, I’m fine”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes”  
“Good... We can have a nice long chat when you get back if you'd like”  
“I’d like that”  
“Good... Now, duty calls”  
“And quite right too” John called Ikki back over and they resumed their training

“Is he alright?” Senna asked  
“He said he's fine but I don't entirely believe him”  
“He's going to retire soon”  
“I know... I wish I could say that the boys would never be put in danger again but I know how foolish it would be to believe that”  
“I know” Senna hugged the older lady tightly, “you're doing well Sally”  
“I have to... For the boys”

*****

“You did well today, Korra” Kayo praised while they waited for Thunderbird Two to pick them up off of Mateo Island  
“Thank you, Kayo”  
“As did everyone else”  
“They were incredible” Tonraq nodded enthusiastically, he had hugged his daughter’s, and therefore his, extended family and was now doting on his daughter  
“Dad... I'm old enough to not be doted on now yanno”  
“Never” Tonraq smiled and cuddled his daughter in a rib-busting bear hug. “Not even when you're fifty will you be too old for a hug from dad” Korra was his pride and joy, his greatest contribution to the world and his single greatest love, and he wanted Korra to know that as much as he did.  
“Aww” Asami joined them and squeaked when she was pulled into the bear hug as well. “i... I...”  
“Sorry” Tonraq let her go quickly  
“I don't know how you can do that Korra” Asami coughed, rubbing her ribs  
“She's my tough but beautiful, strong but gentle daughter”  
“Well, dad... I think there's something you should know...” she reached out to Asami and the other woman grabbed her hand gently but tightly. “The accident... Nearly dying, watching people I've grown up with die... Has made me see that I wanted more than just a friendship with Asami and so... We're girlfriends now”  
Tonraq’s whoop of excitement and celebration could be heard clearly on Tracy Island and the others on Mateo Island jumped six feet in the air, with the exception of Opal, who jumped twenty. “I'm so happy for you two!!”  
“Thanks, dad”  
“Thanks, Ton...”  
“Call me dad... No excuse not to now, yanno”  
“Dad” Asami sighed, her eyes twinkling with tears  
“Oh Asami” Tonraq cuddled her though out was a little more gentle

Thunderbird Two arrived and picked them up, taking them back to Tracy Island where they ate the massive meal Grandma Tracy, Parker, Senna and MAX had cooked up for them. They sat around lazily for a few hours idly chatting but when Korra and Asami fell asleep on the table, Grandma Tracy ordered them all to bed. After they had all stumbled off to bed, Senna and Grandma Tracy looked expectantly at Tonraq. “What?”  
“You know we all heard your whoop of excitement, Tonraq” Senna explained  
“Oh” he looked around at those he was sat with, Senna, Suyin, Parker, Grandma Tracy, Kayo, Virgil and John all looked at him with anticipation, “well, Korra and Asami are... Together”  
“Oh my” Senna teared up happily  
“Cor blimey” Parker whispered, he was surprised, but happy  
“About damn time too” Virgil and Suyin exclaimed at exactly the same moment  
“What?” Virgil asked when most of the others looked at him in confusion, “those two were never able to keep their eyes off one another except when they were on missions!” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
Everyone went to bed very content that night, thrilled by the news that Korra and Asami had finally voiced their mutual attraction even though Tonraq had told them to keep it quiet, he wasn't sure if it was just him Asami and Korra wanted to know or whether they wanted him to tell the others. Kayo went to bed even more amused than she was happy when she passed Korra's room. Asami had moved in and they were taking full advantage of their newfound mutual love


	5. Old houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin and Parker have a sizable job to do, and quickly

“Sheesh” Suyin stood in the hallway of the Creighton-Ward Mansion with Parker. “This place is rather gigantic”  
“Yes, m'lady”  
“Well I guess we'd better start moving stuff out”  
“I can't believe she's gone, m’lady”  
“She was one of a kind, Parker”  
“I know she's only been gone a few months but she’d 'ave h'expected h'us to 'ave not come back for a while longer”  
“Well, we need to clear this place out and ensure all the stuff that may pose a threat to International Rescue is disposed of safely. The GDF know where Tracy Island is and to me, that's too much of a security risk as it is”  
“I 'ave h’always wondered 'ow the 'ood found Tracy Island, and ‘ow that Mechanic bloke found the Ranch”  
“That is a very good question, for another time, now, where's all the good tech?”  
“H’everything relating to h’International Rescue is fingerprint sensitive, m’lady”  
“That figures”  
“H'it seems a shame to get rid of h'it h’all though”  
“Well I suppose that anything we can use we can keep, TEA, Parker?” she held out a teapot and Parker grinned at the memories  
“Not one of my better days, m’lady”  
“We’ll keep this, and FAB One, of course, does she still have that yacht and the plane?”  
“Yeah, but neither are used much since FAB One can do h’all that and more, FAB Two and Three are probably still in London. FAB Four isn't... Alive anymore”  
“FAB Four?”  
“M'lady’s racehorse, m’lady”  
“Oh of course. Right, you probably have a better idea than me so go through the rooms while I pick up the jewellery collection”  
“Right you h'are, m’lady”

“Did anyone call for a skip?”  
“Kai!” Suyin exclaimed, not expecting to see him. She had been so engrossed with what she and Parker had been doing, she hadn't noticed the giant green transporter land in the grounds outside the house  
“Hey, Mrs Beifong” Kai smiled gently  
“How's Korra and Asami?”  
“They're fine, they're training” Kai replied  
“Hope that's not the only thing they're doing?”  
“I... Well, I...” Kai stammered for a little while, “how did you know?”  
“A mother always knows, Kai” Suyin chuckled, “and how are you and Jinora?” Kai blushed even more but they were distracted by a noise. “Hey, Korra!” Suyin called, “we know you're both in there, or at least I do”  
Korra came out nervously holding the back of her neck, followed by Asami, “hehe, surprise?”  
Kai expected Suyin to be angry instead she smiled widely. “Come here, my favourite couple!” She exclaimed, “don't tell Opal and Bo I said so though” she added, looking sternly at the two of them  
“Wouldn't dream of it, Su” Korra grinned and allowed herself and Asami to be embraced.  
“Stowaway on Thunderbird Two?” Suyin commented, “Sally must be working you extra hard on the training then?”  
“Not her... It's my dad”  
“Oh” Suyin's face fell  
“Mrs Beifong?”  
“Not my secret to tell, Kai”  
“Korra?”  
“I don't wanna talk about it” she replied gloomily  
“Anyway, how about some TEA?” Suyin held out the teapot, Korra jumped back  
“Hell no, but I could do with some tea, that wouldn't hurt, tea with no capitals”  
Suyin laughed, “of course, Korra” she led the three of them back inside where Parker had begun removing everything that was related to International Rescue  
“You know it's such h'a shame they're selling this place but since both m'lord and m'lady have passed, they can't really justify keeping it” Lady Penelope had never married, Parker was instead referring to her father  
“Hmmm” Korra was deep in thought  
“Miss Korra?”  
“Maybe... It could be bought by someone in the team...?  
“Who?”  
“My dad”  
“Tonraq, miss Korra?”  
“Then we get to keep the place and won't need to lose it. It could become a staging point for us, a sort of safe house, since, with these new skills of ours, I don't suppose it'll be long before people are after us again. I'll suggest it to him, and I'm sure you'll be welcome here, Su”  
“Thank you, Miss Korra, ma’am”  
“Don't thank me yet, Parker” Asami moved in and kissed Korra in full view of everyone there, Parker looked surprised, Kai rolled his eyes and Suyin couldn't look happier  
“Wonderful!!” she exclaimed and clapped her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon Suyin would ship korrasami


End file.
